


Chocolate

by L8Bleumr



Series: Untamed Tales [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate cravings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8Bleumr/pseuds/L8Bleumr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhavaniel accepts the position as royal bodyguard to Arwen and lives in Minas Tirith, but visits Legolas in Northern Ithilien during her reprieves. While escorting Arwen to a nearby town, Rhav picks up a new find and brings Legolas a present. Something sweet for her sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Chocolate - An Untamed Tale

 

It had been a long duty in Minas Tirith for Rhavaniel. After a four-month stay in the City, she was now escorting Queen Arwen to a neighboring town where her majesty wanted to meet and get to know its people. Rhavaniel stayed close to the Queen, as was her job as royal bodyguard. Luckily, there were no mishaps. The trip was mainly about politics and that sort of thing bored Rhavaniel. Still, they managed to take a day and visit some of the street venders in this lovely town. They passed many shops but there was one in particular that Rhavaniel found quite interesting. It was a sweet shop. She had always had a soft spot for any delectable treats and these seemed out of the ordinary. They had something new she had never heard of before. The storeowner was handing out samples, which she of course could not pass up. It was round, solid and a dark brown color. One bite of its rich velvety smoothness and she was hooked.

“What is this?” she asked the shop owner as she reveled in the texture of the treat.

“That my lady is called chocolate. It comes from far South an area once occupied by the enemy. The land was utterly destroyed but for these bean producing plants. Some think the Orcs were allergic to them or maybe they were like poison to their bodies. Whatever the reason, they were left alone to grow and prosper. After some experimenting, we discovered a use for the beans when ground down into a fine powder. And here it is . . . chocolate,” He handed Rhavaniel another round drop, which she took with a smile.

“It is absolutely delicious,” she raved.

“It also comes in a softer form, like a thick liquid,” said the shopkeeper. “It’s wonderful on a sweet roll. Drizzle a small amount on top and let it slowly run down the sides. It’s even better if you warm it a little.”

Rhavaniel smiled. “I will take it then,” She handed the man his money and received a little tan crock with a metal handle full of the sweet delicacy. She decided to hang onto it and share it with Legolas when she returned to Ithilien.

After her stay in Minas Tirith was over, Rhavaniel made the trip to North Ithilien as she often did. She had recently trained another guard and now shared the duty with her. This allowed Rhavaniel time to spend with Legolas. Being lord of his newly acquired land often required his immediate attention and he did not venture far, though on occasion he had surprised Rhavaniel with a visit to the City. It was rare and they made the most of their time together.

She entered the grand palace of Ithilien and was told to meet Legolas in his quarters. That could only mean one thing and it was just the thing she needed now. Rhavaniel smiled to herself as she thought of him waiting for her in nothing but his robe, at least that’s what she hoped for. She had been on duty for the past few months and needed to feel his strong arms envelop her, comfort her and hold her tight.

As she passed the kitchens, the smell of sweet buns wafted past her nose. That reminded her of her gift and she stopped to grab a few for her and Legolas. Then she made her way to his royal quarters with anticipation.

Rhavaniel reached for the doorknob and slowly twisted it. As the door opened, Legolas’ scent flowed out along with the slight breeze. It reminded her of her home in Mirkwood, moss and pine and summer mornings. She smiled and entered his room, looking around and finding him nowhere in sight.

“Legolas?” she called lightly, but there was no answer. Funny, she could have sworn he would be here waiting for her. Rhavaniel closed the door behind her. She sat the plate of sweet buns down on a small table along with the little crock of chocolate when strong arms pulled her into a muscled body.

“I have been waiting for you,” he breathed against her neck, his warm breath sending shivers along her skin. He moved her long golden hair from her neck and buried his face, kissing her delicate skin. His hips ground against her and she felt his throbbing desire push into her backside. There was no denying his intentions and Rhavaniel would wait no longer. She wanted him, needed him and he was ready for her.

Within a moment, they were both naked and writing on the floor, never even making it to the bed. They made love fast and hard, eager to please and hungry for each other. This first time was about finding release after such a long time without. Soon, they were lying in each other’s arms on the fur rug, finding their breath and relishing the afterglow of their recent coupling.

Rhavaniel was lying on her back, Legolas on his side facing her and playing with her wavy hair. He loved to take a few strands and twirl it around his fingers. The coolness of her hair felt good as it slipped through his fingers.

“I missed you Rhavaniel,” he whispered laying light kisses along her shoulder and down her arm. “Every time you are gone it is as if I have lived many times over waiting to see you again.” He was always so sweet and knew just what to say to get her quickly in the mood for another round of lovemaking.

Rhavaniel was just about to give into his ministrations when she felt her stomach rumble and that reminded her of the treat she brought. By now, Legolas was kissing and nipping at her stomach when she sat up, lifting his head to meet his eyes. “I have brought you a gift,” she said with a crooked smile.

Legolas sat up and looked at her curiously. “A gift for me?”

Rhavaniel got up and went to the little table. “Yes for you my sweet Prince.” She picked up the little crock and took it to the fireplace where she placed it in the embers of a fire that had died down.

Legolas watched her every move as she sat on the fur throw lying in front of the hearth. She sat with her legs tucked under her. Her long wavy golden hair hung down her back to about her waist, a slim waist that he wished to touch. Her hips and full round ass was another delight to gaze upon. She was seducing him without her knowledge as his eyes scanned every inch of her naked fair skin and the way the light of the embers illuminated her sensuous body. It took him a moment to come out of his thoughts before he wondered what she was doing.

“What have you got there?” he questioned, getting up and going to join her by the hearth.

“This is your present. The bakeshop owner said to get it warm first.” Rhavaniel held the little pot with a pair of tongs just above the hottest spot among the embers. “There, that should be good. Now go bring me those sweet buns and let us test this new discovery for ourselves.”

Legolas looked at her curiously but did as she asked. As he walked to the other side of the room, Rhavaniel stole a hidden glance at the way Legolas glided to the table noticing his broad shoulders and the way his muscles moved beneath his smooth skin. His tight well-sculpted rear made her want to sink her nails into it as she so often did as she pulled him into her. She knew every muscle by memory and just how they moved when they made love. Legolas was a thing of pure masculine power and beauty.

Legolas felt her eyes upon him. There was no denying their connection and how they felt each other’s emotions, especially now as she watched him, her eyes burning into his very skin and renewing his hidden strength. He picked up the plate and turned to bring it back to where she sat by the fire.

Rhavaniel did not look away. She wanted him to see her scanning his body from head to toe, wanted him to feel her need for him again. Once would not be enough this young night, but first to sample her gift. Legolas sat back down next to Rhavaniel placing the plate of sweet buns between them. He watched as she carefully took the lid off the little tan crock. Then she reached for a wooden spoon she so conveniently had already and stirred the contents of the crock.

“I have never seen anything like this. What is it?” Legolas asked curiously.

“This is chocolate. It is made from the beans of a certain plant that grows in the far South.” As she spoke, she took the spoon from the little pot and drizzled the liquid chocolate over the buns. “It comes in a solid form also, but this just looked more exotic to me.”

Legolas reached for a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “Mmm. . . I love exotic.” As he said this, his fingers lightly brushed the tip of her ear making her smile.

Rhavaniel picked up two rolls, handing one to Legolas. “Here, try it.” She watched him examine it more closely, bring it to his nose and take a small whiff then raise his eyebrows in delight. He took a bit and the chocolate dripped onto his chin unnoticed. He chewed for a brief moment and then moaned as the flavor assaulted his taste buds. He could not speak with his mouth full and took another bite, moaning even louder. Rhavaniel laughed at his response. He was thoroughly enjoying it.

Legolas looked at Rhavaniel who was only observing at this point. He gestured with his hand for her to eat her bun and so she did. The reaction was the same as Legolas’ and the two sat side by side in front of the hearth moaning with delight until they finished their treat.

“That was absolutely splendid, even better than honey,” Legolas said looking at the other two sweet buns and the still full crock of chocolate. Rhavaniel stared at him, giggling. “What is so funny?” he said.

“You have some. . .” She pointed to his chin. Legolas stuck his tongue out, sliding it along his bottom lip. “No, it’s right here,” she said and reached to wipe the chocolate from him. Her body tingled as she made contact and she lingered a bit longer. Then she removed her chocolate covered finger. It smelled so delightful and there was nowhere to wipe it. “No use wasting even a drop,” she said and sucked her finger into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning once more.

Legolas’ body came alive as he watched her suck on her finger. She moved slowly and deliberately knowing he was watching her. He instantly thought of what else she was good at sliding her lips over.

“This tastes delicious on sweet buns,” she said lifting her eyes and looking at him through long lashes. “But I believe it is more enjoyable on the flesh,” she said wantonly.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, I will just have to try it for myself.” He dipped his finger into some chocolate on the plate then dabbed it onto her neck. He smiled a crooked grin and leaned forward, sucking and licking the sweetness from her skin.

Rhavaniel tilted her head back and reveled in the feel of his tongue and the warmth of his mouth upon her. Too soon for her liking, he had licked her clean, but she was not done. “Perhaps you should sample it in other places, my love.” Rhavaniel took the spoon from the pot, letting the excess drip off first, and then brought it to her breasts. She let a couple drops drizzle onto her erect nipples, first one then the other and breathed in through her teeth as the warm liquid felt very arousing. Then she turned her eyes back to Legolas and smiled wickedly. “Care to sample my wares?”

Legolas smiled in return and hummed in a low tone. He touched her nipple with the tip of his tongue, flicked it around in a circle and then devoured her. His mouth covered the pink area as he sucked on her. Then he repeated his motions on her other breast.

Rhavaniel was always highly aroused when she watched him suck her tits, but this was almost too much. Her hands traveled along his neck and into his flaxen hair, so soft and cool in her fingers. She watched her tit disappear past his lips, felt the pressure of his jaw and the slither of his wet tongue. It was almost enough to undo her, but she wanted something more. When he finally came up for air, she smiled and got to her knees. “I must try this for myself. You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit.”  
“Ai, you are delicious even without the chocolate,” he whispered. Legolas watched her lower the crock back into the embers.

“I just want to warm it a little since it seems to have cooled,” she said. “In the meantime, you just lay back and let me feast upon your sweet flesh.” She did not leave the pot on the embers for too long. Then she took it out of the hearth and placed it on the plate. She stirred it again with the wooden spoon, let the extra fall off and looked over her shoulder to her handsome Prince. Legolas had done as she asked and was now lying on his back on the soft fur throw. She could see he was mildly aroused, only half hardened. It would not take much to bring him to full attention, but this was not her goal. What she wanted to do was bring him to a frenzy and make him mad with desire. Rhavaniel held the spoon over his body and let a few drops fall on his brown nipples. Another drip splashed on his chest then his stomach and finally a little lower still, just under his bellybutton. It seemed his skin quivered where the warm chocolate touched it. She placed the spoon back into the tan crock and came to rest at Legolas’ side. With her finger, she swirled the chocolate around his nipples. The other drips she spread it out and smeared it down his body in a single line. Then she licked the extra from her finger, sliding it in and out of her mouth a few times for added effect. As she did, Legolas’ hips jumped forward slightly and his cock stood fully erect. Rhavaniel smiled to herself, knowing the reaction she was causing.

“Now let me sample you,” she whispered as she lowered her head to his chest. She licked his nipples, flicking her firm tongue over hardened nubs. “Very tasty,” she smiled up at him. He brought himself up on his elbows so he could watch her devour him. “Let’s see what you taste like here,” she said and ran her tongue along his chest, eating the liquid sweetness from his warm fair skin. “And here,” she moaned going lower to his stomach, nipping and biting his rippled abs between tongue caresses. Rhavaniel stopped at his bellybutton and looked up to his face once more, a sly grin spreading across her lips. “It is all fine and well, but this seems like it will be the most delicious part yet.” She spread the last drop down his pelvis and stopping short at the base of his arousal. His erect member jumped and pulsed with anticipation of her assault on him and all the while, he watched.

“Don’t waste a single drop,” he said with a smile that reminded her of his younger days when he was mischievous and always getting on her nerves. Now the only nerves he affected were her hidden ones and it was no longer a bother but a pleasure.

Rhavaniel lowered her head, tonguing his bellybutton, licking along his blond fuzz and going lower inch by painstakingly slow inch. She knew it was torture for him as he wished she would just take him into her hot mouth. However, the golden vixen was playing her game of control and holding Legolas on the edge of insanity. A little lower and her cheek lightly grazed the head of his hardened cock. His hips bucked up involuntarily and he gasped hoping she would just swallow him already. It was false hope and she continued licking, biting and sucking on the soft warm skin of his pelvis.

“Rhavaniel, please,” he begged needing to feel himself inside her.

“Oh, not just yet. There is still a little chocolate to clean from you.” Her tongue flicked over the area just about at the base of his arousal.

Legolas could take no more. He sat up, grabbed Rhavaniel by her shoulders and pushed her back into the fur throws. He was on his knees looking down upon her naked form, erect nipples and chest heaving in and out. His eyes were almost black with desire as they often did when they made love. He was kneeling between her legs and looking down along the length of her body. “You are a cruel vixen,” he growled. “Now you will get what you deserve.”

Legolas’ hands went to her waist and lifted her so that only her head and shoulder blades touched the fur. He positioned himself at her entrance and smiled an evil grin. With one swift motion, he plunged deep into her body. The sudden invasion caused Rhavaniel to moan loudly. “By the gods Legolas.”

He pulled almost completely from her body and pushed into her full force again. This time she yelled as a smile appeared on her fair face. This was exactly what she wanted from him and her game had worked. He was an animal and would show her no mercy now.

Legolas held her suspended in the air, pulling her onto him and sliding in and out. Rhavaniel was in such a position that she could look up and watch him, his beautiful face contorting in the most seductive way. It made her pulse race and her blood heat. “Touch me deep,” she demanded.

His fingers dug into her hips. He knew this would mark her but he did not care. She would not mind anyways. They had been rough in the past and it was intoxicating. Legolas knew exactly what she wanted. This time he slid into her body nice and slow, feeling her muscles convulse around his cock as he did. He buried himself to the hilt and then started pumping short hard thrusts deep within her body. Rhavaniel was moaning, her voice rising in tone. She was close and so was he. Their climaxes were building as he pulsated inside her body and her inner muscles massaged him into oblivion. Rhavaniel reached her arms out and grabbed hold of his forearms, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around him. Legolas was still on his knees and now supported all of her. She buried her face in his neck and screamed as she came hard, his hardened length thrusting so deep she saw stars. The new position made her muscles squeeze him harder and he spilled his seed deep within her body. Legolas let out a primal masculine yell and stilled his motion, completely immersed from tip to base within her walls. Her slickness covered them both. The musky scent of sex and chocolate hung heavy in the air and mixed with their own natural familiar perfume of wild flowers and deep mossy woods. Neither one moved while the aftermath of their orgasms still ran through their bodies like little static charges.

Finally, Legolas lowered Rhavaniel carefully and lovingly to the fur throw. He pulled from her body and came to rest next to her. Their breathing was still not quite regular and they held each other closely while they recovered. When they were done floating amongst the stars and came back to earth Rhavaniel giggled. Legolas smiled and nuzzled her ear. “Do you think chocolate has this effect on humans?” she asked.

“If it does, my love, then the world will be overpopulated before it is time for us to sail. Let us hope it only induces our own pleasure and we will keep this our little secret,” Legolas said then laughed. “That shopkeeper is sitting of a goldmine richer than anything a dwarf could dig up.”

“Well, it will not be our secret for long. Arwen purchased some too,” Rhavaniel said.

“Aye, then there will be plenty of half-elflings in their future.” Legolas rolled onto his back and thought about that a moment.

Rhavaniel turned onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, gazing down upon Legolas. “Speaking of elflings. . .”

Legolas turned his head and looked deep into her questioning eyes. “Nothing would make me happier Rhavaniel, but you are the Queen’s royal bodyguard and we are not even bound yet. You are living the life you always wanted.”

“It is only a part of the life I have wanted.” She looked away from him and into the fire. “It’s just a thought, a glimpse into the future.”

“When you are ready, meleth nin, I will always be here ready to make you Lady of Ithilien,” he whispered.

She turned to face him and leaned down until their lips almost touched. “I love you Legolas,” she said and kissed him with all the love she had ever felt for him and that was even better than chocolate.


End file.
